


Emotionally Ossifying

by The_Moss_Stomper



Series: A Dribble of Drabbles [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 100 words, Drabbles, Multi, Relationship(s), Turk-centric, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/pseuds/The_Moss_Stomper
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles focused on the Turks' relationships. Some romantic, some platonic, some ambiguous. They may share the same theme but they're not directly connected, so expect to see a variety of ships.Every tagged character comes with a drabble (or several) from their POV. The chapter titles include the characters and type of relationship for easy navigation.





	1. Whispers - Tseng and Aerith

**Author's Note:**

> Each drabble is a self-contained mini-fic. That's why this collection is marked as complete, but I may add more if/when inspiration strikes, so feel free to subscribe if you wish.
> 
> Relationship type:  
> / - romantic or sexual  
> & \- friendship  
> and - ambiguous

At times like this, Tseng misses her.

He's not sure why. Perhaps it's the hint of earthy rot in the air, as leaves go from yellow to orange to brown in the gutters, that takes him back to the decaying church in the slums. Or perhaps the chill of the wind in his face, as biting as the words she always saved for him.

 _I never brought you in_ , he thinks. _I didn't cause your death._

From the shadows of his mind, a voice answers; a voice that sounds eerily like hers.

 _Maybe you didn't_ , it whispers, _but Shinra did._


	2. Communication is a Skill - Reno and Elena

"I've been an asshole to ya."

Elena responds with a non-committal grunt, struggling to keep Reno upright. If this is some messed-up attempt to cajole her into bed…

"Ain't personal, 'kay?" he slurs. "It's the job. It… _changes_ ya."

"The job made you an asshole?" She snorts. "Here I thought you were born with it."

"You ain't _listening_. This… this fucking _job_ … gonna _change_ ya."

Elena grits her teeth. Months as a Turk, and still he thinks she can't handle it.

"Fuck it." Reno hiccups. "I'm too drunk for this shit."

"You sure are." And she's nowhere near drunk enough.


	3. A Daily Struggle - Tseng/Rufus

They enter the elevator at parking level 1. Rufus uses his keycard, presses 70. As the doors close, Tseng braces himself. An elevator commanded by the President's keycard won't stop for anyone else.

In a car, Tseng sits in the front, Rufus in the back. In an office there is space, in a meeting other people.

In the elevator they stand side by side, within reach of a wandering hand or a private smile.

Tseng clasps his hands tight, keeps his eyes on the numbers above the doors.

* _ding*_

He lets out a breath, his dignity intact. Victory, once again.


	4. Partners in Crime - Cissnei & Reno

Reno comes closer, leans in. He towers over her, his face inches from hers; eyes hooded, a smirk on his lips.

Cissnei freezes, breath trapped in her lungs. This isn't the stringy, rowdy Reno she knew as a teenager. This is a full-fledged predator.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this," he murmurs, "but knee me in the junk."

"What?"

"Fight me off." He tilts his head toward their mark, who watches from the mouth of the alley. "Gives him a reason to butt in. Guys like that love to play the hero."

Hiding a grin, Cissnei does exactly what he says.


End file.
